


Too Many Steps Down

by tirsynni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s hands completely enveloped Dean’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Steps Down

Sam's hands completely enveloped Dean's throat.  
  
Always larger than life, Dean never seemed more delicate than when he bared his throat to Sam. The two had experimented with kinks before, Dean armed with his expansive sexual knowledge and Sam ready with all the tricks he had learned in college and his own natural eagerness, but this was new for them. Dean actually had to grip Sam's hands and guide them to his neck.  
  
Dean's neck felt as fragile as a bird's wings in his hands. Sam couldn't bring himself to squeeze. It felt far too easy to break Dean's neck; he had hurt him enough.  
  
Sam's hesitation did nothing to dull Dean's arousal, though. Sprawled beneath him on the motel bed, naked with his hard cock bobbing, Dean gestured impatiently at him. Dean probably wasn't used to being straddled by a naked person without any action, Sam thought wryly.  
  
"Come on!" Dean urged, his hands coaxing on Sam's wrists. "You won't hurt me."  
  
 _But I've already hurt you_ , Sam argued inwardly. His hands felt too big and awkward on his brother's neck, Dean's stubble rough against the top of his fingers. Surely his hands had to feel rougher to Dean.  
  
How many times had he hurt Dean? Why was Dean encouraging him to do this?  
  
And why was he still hard when he had his hands wrapped around Dean's throat?  
  
Dean must have seen something on his face, because he rolled his eyes. Tightening his grip on Sam's wrists, Dean arched. Sam groaned as Dean rubbed their hard cocks together.  
  
"Come on, Sammy," Dean urged, raising his chin a little. "If you don't like it, we won't do it again."  
  
Yeah, Sam had heard _that_ before...  
  
And he had loved everything Dean had proposed.  
  
Dammit.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and adjusted himself so he was at Dean's entrance again. He had just been preparing to push in when Dean had grabbed his hands.   
  
"Any time you want to stop," Sam said desperately, "just gesture or _something_. I'll stop."  
  
It most situations, the pair had a safe word. Of course, one needed to _breathe_ in order to say a safe word.  
  
In response, Dean only rolled his eyes again, wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, and pulled his brother inside him. Sam gasped and instinctively tightened his hands. Dean shuddered and closed his eyes.  
  
"No!" Sam snapped, freezing inside of him. "If you want to do this, your eyes stay open. Open!"  
  
Dean frowned but obeyed, green eyes opening again. Only then did Sam begin to move.  
  
Sam had no idea how Dean felt then, being choked even as Sam fucked him, but it felt a hell of a lot better than Sam had expected it to be. Extra adrenaline pumped through his veins as he thrust up into Dean, Dean's wild pulse thrumming against his hand. Dean's utter surrender, his passivity to Sam's hands, was a hell of a turn on.   
  
But then, Dean's surrender was always the biggest turn on to Sam.  
  
"Fuck, Dean!" Sam gasped, but Dean couldn't respond. Face a bright red, Dean's eyes were wild with lust rather than fear. His grip was bruising on Sam's wrists, holding Sam steady. He raised his hips to meet each rough thrust, body trembling with ecstasy.  
  
Holding Dean's eyes, meeting heat for heat, Sam thrust deeper, harder. Dean's face was turning dark red but the arousal in his eyes never faded. His paling lips mouthed Sam's name.  
  
"Damn," Sam groaned, and he couldn't help but tighten his grip as he came. He felt Dean arch, felt Dean's hands and legs tighten around him, before Dean began shuddering violently.  
  
Still trembling, Sam released Dean's neck. It took him a moment to properly focus on his brother.  
  
"Fuck!" Sam swore, afterglow vanishing. Dean lay panting under him, the marks around his neck already promising to make impressive bruises. Sam could see the clear imprint of each of his hands.  
  
 _He_ had made those bruises. _He_ had done that to Dean.  
  
Eyes closed, Dean smiled blissfully. "Fuck," he agreed with a sigh.  
  
Stunned, Sam pulled away from Dean and dropped on the bed beside him. Dean didn't even bother opening his eyes. The blond stretched his arms over his head, cracked his knuckles, and interlocked his fingers behind his head, never even attempting to clean the drying come off his stomach. Sam disbelievingly shook his head.  
  
"Dean," he began. Dean cut him off.  
  
"If you try to apologize," Dean said, eyes still closed, "I'll kick your ass and make you sleep on the carpet."  
  
Sam opened his mouth to argue before closing it with a snap. He remembered the pleasure he felt and the bliss on Dean's face. He still wondered if it was wrong, if there was something messed up about both of them to enjoy it, but he didn't want to wipe that smile off Dean's face. With a sigh, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned them both off; then he curled around his brother and closed his eyes.  
  
From now on, he would argue more with Dean when his brother wanted to try something new. He would research it and keep the possible harm to Dean a minimum.  
  
And maybe pigs would learn how to fly.  
  
Hey, there had to be a spell for it somewhere.  
  
"Stop thinking so loud and go to sleep," Dean murmured.  
  
And maybe Dean would learn to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Good-night, Dean," Sam said with a sigh. When Dean inevitably bitched about the bruises later, Sam would remind him of what he had said.  
  
And both brothers slept.


End file.
